I'll be Your Guardian
by kirara-devil-cat
Summary: Is about a drama/comedy with Hatsu-haru being paired with yuki, kyo, kisa,and rin. It's my first fanfic and i follow mostly the anime so i apologize if it's well...crap   ;


I'll be your guardian

Ch.1 KiSa's WoundS 

The bar was crowded, music blared throughout the swanky building. People rubbed against each other in a fashion that would only be seen in an MTV music video, each to the rhythm of the bass. (Hatori, traditionally referred to such an atmosphere as a collection of provocative mating dances, or Ayame on one too many bottles of sake) Either way, there were only two types of dancers in this club, the grinders, and the receivers, and amongst them, black Haru letting himself loose. All of the females seemed to flock to him, admiring his split hair color and mysterious appearance, but were mostly drawn to his perverted and free spirited dancing, yet he was still there enough to not let these club chicks get all over him; transforming was just a bad idea. In Hatsu-haru's mind, no one was going to stop him now.

Yuki wandered down the road, knowing the ox's favorite place to be these days was the city club. He froze in his tracks to try and contain a coughing fit, his thin pale body shook with each stinging hack. "Damn cold…" he murmured to himself and took a step inside the overheated, packed building. "Haru…please make you easy to find," he said quietly as he was squeezed against the bar. That's when he spotted him; the ox had been haphazardly flirting and dancing with some women before heading in Yuki's direction. Haru's eyes were dark, his 'black' appearance was clearly there, but as if he were just putting on an act, it dropped with the immediate sight of the rat's weak shaken look.

"Yuki…? Are you ok? You look ill," he said and put his hand on the shorter man's head. Yuki closed his eyes a bit, feeling sleepy. "I am…We need your help though, it's Kisa; She's hurt, and is too scared to talk to anyone," he explained as the two walked out of the club.

Haru suddenly felt guilty, looking to Yuki sadly. "She won't even speak to Tohru?" all the rat could do was shake his head in a 'no' fashion, just then a poof of pink smoke covered a small area of the side walk, Yuki was curled up in his rat form, shaking weakly; Haru with his immediate worry had scooped Yuki into his hands and slung his clothing over his shoulder. 'Hang on Yuki-kun…I'll get us home by taxi' he thought, trotting quickly to the side of the road, waiting for a taxi to pass. He waited about two lucky minutes as a beat up yellow car neared them, after giving the driver the directions he paid him and remained quiet, using his coat to cover up the small rat.

"Are you ok? Are you warm?" he asked concerned for the person he cared so much about.

"Mhmm…Haru, thank you," he squeaked out weakly. The ox smiled fondly, a spark of hope flickered in his heart, he'd lost track of time but soon they were near Shigure's home. Haru was lucky to have Yuki still in his rat form as he walked out of the taxi cab. He saw Tohru holding a sleeping Kisa in her arms on the front porch, if he hadn't been holding Yuki, he probably would have snapped. The tiger cub was covered in bruises on her face, and a hand shaped mark on her neck, he stood next to Tohru.

"Was this Akito's doing?" he asked sourly, Tohru had noticed Yuki curled up into Haru's hands.

"We don't know…Yuki and I pried for an hour, something inside her must of snapped…she tried to bite us, then ran inside not letting us near her…" she whispered. "I convinced her to settle down….but she's still hurt" she said, tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Don't worry Tohru-Chan, I'll take Yuki up to bed, then I'll help you with Kisa ok?" he said giving a small smile, he walked inside and kissed the top of Yuki's head, the rat hadn't stirred except for a small sigh. "I hope you feel better prince," he cooed and set him gently on the bed, using a pale blue handkerchief to cover him up. "On to step two, though, I probably could wait 'till she wakes up, it'd be safer that way," he said to himself as he went onto the porch.

"I think we should let her sleep, would you like some tea Haru? I can make some," she said with a polite smile. The ox nodded and took Kisa from her gently, lightly stroking the black-ish purple-ish blemishes on her soft child like face. "I swear! If Akito did this…I'll…I'll…go so black I won't ever go back!" he said, his temper rising. Tohru watched him worriedly. "Why would she though…I mean…um…" she couldn't quite find the words.

"I don't know, but I'm finding out tomorrow, tell Kyo, I'm going to need his help," he murmured and left Tohru on the porch, placing Kisa on the couch comfortably, tucking her in. "Poor Kisa…." He sighed. "I hope you sleep good too,"


End file.
